Party Escort Bot = Beans
Party Escort Bot = Beans 'is the founder of this wikia. He has made a wikia page for himself because he is the 90-year-old decaying corpse of a self-centered psychopath. Quotes * ''"I have created What the FNaF and Night Shift Nightmare and Negative Half-Life and The Wrong Wikia and azertyland and Two Over Zero and Office Logic and FNaF H4745 Edition and Weegeeland and none of that stuff really is famous so i guess i'm totally worthless." '(On the computer.)'' * "This is indeed art." '(Comment on Pee in the Evening Rebooted.)'' * "John Cena is the bestest meme." '(2 seconds before writing it here.)'' * "The origin of my username will probably never be revealed. Unless some clever dude comes across my username and happens to know the particular game that inspired my username and reveals the origin of my username to the entire internet. You'd think that would be horrifyingly bad, but it'll be okay since no one has ever heard about me." * "Party Escort Bot = Beans' is the founder of this wikia. He has made a wikia page for himself because he is the 90-year-old decaying corpse of a self-centered psychopath." '''(On this very wiki page.)'' * "Quotes" '(On this very wiki page.)'' * "Chinese noodles." '(Outside.)'' * "This has really gone horribly wrong..." '(On the computer.)'' * "Is Minecraft DEAD or NOT?!?" '(On this very wiki.)'' * "Bruh." '(Outside.)'' * "wat" '(Outside.)'' * "Yes!" '(Outside.)'' * "What are you talking about?" '(Outside.)'' * "OPEN THIS CHEST, OPEN THIS CHEST! OPEN IT PLEASE I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S IN THIS CHEST! THIS CHEST, IS THE BEST, IT'S BETTER THAN THE REST, WE HAVE NO REASON FOR ITS GLORY OTHER THAN IT'S A CHEST!" '(Singing DAGames' song, Open The Chest.)'' * "What the FUCK are you talking about?" '(On the computer.)'' * "Give me more mustard. I'm a fucking psycho." '(While eating.)'' * "11." '(???)'' * "Bah, of course it isn't." '(On the computer.)'' * "I'm defying anyone to try and find their way through all this script." '(While coding on Scratch.)'' * "It's statistically more logical to make something that's universally hated than something that everyone likes." (At home.) * "Hey I'm back from a trip to the Eiffel Tower it was great and all but I'm afraid of heights and the first train ride made me dizzy enough then we went in the subway which made me more dizzy holy fuck you can't make up this shit anyway we reached the tower and did stuff in it, we climbed all the way to the top it was insane then it was nighttime and the fucking lights absolutely destroyed my poor eyes but god does the tower look gorgeous at night. Anyway I started to feel like my heart rate would stop in a few secs but I was just hungry so I ate a sandwich and everything was almost completely fine until we rode the train again holy fuck that was bad then we went to the car, got lost, eventually got back home and that's why this slogan has been updated so late. 'Nah just kidding I'm just lazy" ''(On this very wiki, specifically the slogan from October 12th, 2017.)' Category:Party Escort Bot = Beans